Boy Next Door
by A.Nightmare.You.Love
Summary: Sora's the star on the scene and Roxas is the boy next door. Mild yaoi but there is no SoraRoxas-ness. For Axel-kun. Rating to be safe.


**The Boy Next Door**

**For Axel-kun. Because I got bored and this is the only close to done thing I have. Happy belated birthday sweetie! I will update BSPE and Relentless as soon as I am ungrounded…or the first chance I get. Whatever comes first. **

**Song used: Saving Jane's 'Girl Next Door'**

**Warnings: This was created out of boredom. But it is my first T-rated thing. **

In the small town of Twilight this year's Homecoming Queen was the head cheerleader, the star of every scene, surprisingly enough. Cloud Strife's younger brother, Sora Strife, the only other boy in this town who frequently crossdresses in this town. Except people always complement him while the give me weird looks.

Sora is absolutely beautiful. Eyes as blue as the sky he's named for that look so stunning set in perfect sun kissed skin. His flawless chocolate brown hair is styled into spikes, not a hair out of place. You almost except perfume hearts to be floating such an immaculate creature when you see him. I tell myself that inside he isn't so pretty that he's hideous on the inside.

Yesterday I saw him talking to Axel Hikaru, my boyfriend of five years, after chemistry. Axel was fixated on Sora's perfection, forgetting me until the brunette dashed off. Secretly I wonder if Axel wants to date him.

XxX

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

XxX

He's the prom queen, everyone's favorite, I'm the shy boy who plays flute in the marching band and wears a skirt. During football games I'm sitting in the stands with my few friends while he's busying doing flips and panty flashing kicks. At his house when he shared a room with his brother and he slpet on the top bunk, I sleep on the floor. He's like Miss America at our school while I'm the boy next door who happens to crossdess.

XxX

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

XxX

Sora was voted the senior class president as well, another achievement to add to his list. They considered him heaven sent; he always volunteered to go first in class while I sat in the back listening to my IPod and passing notes to Axel and our friends Zexion and Demyx.

Sora was perfect, everything you could want. He was never too harsh or too demanding. I'll admit it; I'm a little bitter. Everybody _loves_ him but I just want to hit him. I even this little fantasy where he bitch slaps me and I sock him. He does this move that sends me sprawling and starts to walk off. I get up and go all ninja on his ass before I walk off wit my head held high. I wake upstanding across from in his circle of fans, the majority of the football players and the cheerleaders.

XxX

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutaunt_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

XxX

He's the sweetest little angel; I'm in the marching band. He's a cheerleader and I sit in the stands during games. He's got the queen sized bed and I'm still sleeping on the floor. He's the Miss America gone gay and I'm the boy next door. I don't know why I care or why I spend so much time feeling sorry for myself. All my time waste d on wishing I was somebody else. I had a pretty ok life.

I have Axel, the love of my life, who's always been by my side without fail. I have Zexion, my best friend, who gives me advice and free Starbucks. And Demyx, who's…Demyx. I have a family, a roof over my head and food in my stomach. Shouldn't that be enough?

XxX

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

XxX

So he's got a plastic tiara to go with his gorgeous dress and I have a flute with a crappy uniform. So he waves pompoms around in a too short skirt while I freeze my ass off on a cold metal bench. I get a little bit, he gets a little more. So he's Miss America and I'm just the boy next door. So what?

XxX

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._

XxX

"Hey Roxas," Axel whispered in my ear on our way back home in the taxi he'd rented.

"Yeah?"

"Lookie what I've got," he said triumphantly, holding up the Prom Queen's tiara. I laughed at his proud smile, burying my face in his shoulder. He put it on with mock solemnity, cracking a smile.

"What?"

"It looks…weird on you," he finally said.

I looked down at my black lace up corset. Then my tattered rainbow tutu-style skirt bunched up to expose my neon green tights layered over with ripped fishnet tights. My black combat boots had been as surprising as my buckled black dog collar and tattered fishnet fingerless gloves that extended up to my forearms.

"I'm sure it does," I told my boyfriend, plucking the tiara off my head and placing it on his spiked back red hair. It looked bizarre on hi, in his pinstripe tux and rainbow tie.

"How does it look?"

"Very Miss America," I said seriously.

"Sora would be proud," Axel sarcastically announced, tossing the plastic crown away before pulling me into a deep kiss. "I prefer the boy next door though. They have layers rater than just the simple façade of perfection."

"Damn, isn't that just the luck?"

Maybe I'm the boy next door. But maybe I can get a fairytale ending to my story too.

**Owari**

**BSPE will be updated soon, as will Relentless. Thanks for your support guys! Happy beltated birthday again Axel-kun! Love you so much! **

**Have a fantabulous day dears!**


End file.
